Stranded
by dragongoddess13
Summary: They were stranded, who knows where, they weren't even sure the other was alive, but no matter what they would continue to hold out hope, because in the end, they were each others everything. They were each others life rafts.
1. Chapter 1

One Piece

Stranded

A/N: This is a little something that has been going through my head. There will only be ten chapters 11 at the most. Every chapter is done!!!! If you want me to post them all at once or like two at a time or three let me know!!!!!!!

ENJOY!!!!

* * *

There it was, the pressure shift. The tell tale sign that there was a storm coming. The wind had quit about an hour ago, giving her an estimate of about thirty to sixty minutes before they were hit. The pressure was still dropping, about seven percent every two minutes. That wasn't good, it meant it was a big one, even bigger then the storm that brought them to the grand line.

"Hey guys listen up!" Nami yelled from the deck above. The crew stopped what they were doing and turned their attentions to the young navigator.

"What's wrong Navigator- san?" Robin asked looking up from her research books.

"The air pressure is dropping drastically. There's a big storm headed this way, we have to prepare." She explained.

"How far out?" Chopper asked innocently.

"About thirty to sixty minutes north, north east." She explained.

"Should we try to out run it?" Usopp asked putting his tools away.

"I'm not sure we can but we can try. The air pressure drop is getting stronger, that means the storm front is picking up speed and power." Nami explained.

"Well then, we better pick up some speed too." Zolo said setting his weights down and grabbing a towel.

"It's not that simple, there's no wind which means we'll have to row by hand." She added. Zolo shrugged.

"Luffy, dart board brow, Frankie and Chopper, grab an ore and start rowing." Zolo said simply as if it were no big deal. Nami starred at him incredulously.

"RIGHT!" The four boys chimed together.

"Hey why didn't you tell me?" Usopp exclaimed.

"Do they really need to answer that?" Robin answered.

Nami watched from above as the crew got to work. It'd been four years since the straw hats had set out on their trip, and in that time the crew had grown closer then ever. She smiled lightly as she watched them, moving about objectively.

Not only had the crew gotten closer as a whole but each individual had created their own special bond with each other.

Between the girls of the crew they had become best friends enjoying each others company for the pure fact that they were women with good hygiene. As for their relationships away from each other, Robin had found herself a lover in Frankie. It was a simple relationship, one they tried their hardest to keep private, and the rest of the crew respected that.

They had an intellectual type of relationship in public, they would talk of her work as an archeologist and he, even if he didn't completely understand would listen completely intently. Meanwhile she had taken an interest in his own mechanical work, saying that she found it important to at least know the basics in case she were ever in an emergency, which happened more often then not in their lifestyle.

In private they shared soft intimate moments, wrapping themselves in each other, loving the feel of the other against their naked flesh.

Nami on the other hand, after much flirting and fighting and headaches, had created a relationship with Zolo. They too kept their love life private, confining it to small, seemingly insignificant gestures in public and loving and robust in private. She would snuggle up to him on rare occasions while they lounged around the ship just drifting, and he would make it a serious habit to wrap his arm around her hip while they walked through different towns, warding off possible perverts near his territory.

In private they had a type of carnal relationship. Zolo had always had control, and never let himself completely go with any woman. He couldn't, if he did he would probably kill her. But when it came to Nami he soon realized just how tough she really was. He supposed he shouldn't have been too surprised, she was the step daughter of a former navy marine, and had been in the company of pirates her entire life, she was the epitome of strong, sexy and deadly.

She on the other hand loved when Zolo touched her. He was rough, yet gentle at the same time. Contrary to popular belief as well, he had an extremely soft heart around her. He held her, cuddled her, he even helped her through the occasional nightmare. He completed her.

As for other relationships, there was a rumor that Luffy had been keeping in touch with Vivi of Alabasta. He denied it but he never really was all that good at lying. Something to do with his innocence. Also Usopp had once let it slip that he had too been keeping in touch with an old friend, Kya from his home town. Apparently she was a doctor's assistant and doing so much better.

Sanji had remained single preferring to mingle with multiple women when they docked at port. And chopper never showed an interest in women anyway, probably contributed to the fact that he wasn't human.

"Navigator- san?" Robin said snapping Nami out of her thoughts.

"Wha?" Nami asked confused not even realizing she was being spoken to.

"I think the storm is closer then you estimated." Robin said.

"Why?" Nami asked still dazed and confused. Robin lifted her arm and pointed toward the north eastern sky. There on the horizon was a large storm cloud that would no doubt carry with it, devastation.

"Brace yourselves guys!" Nami yelled down below. "This isn't going to be pretty."

* * *

"Nami watch out!!!!" Zolo screamed running toward the young navigator, who was holding onto the mast for dear life. He lunged at her, grabbing her and pulling her away in time to save her from the wave that swept up on deck. He looked down at the terrified woman in his arms. "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded meekly.

"We're getting tossed!!" Robin screamed holding onto Frankie for dear life as he too held her and chopper in his embrace to keep them from flying away in the wind.

"Hang on everybody!!!!" Sanji yelled as the boat was hit with another series of waves.

The straw hat crew's screams could be heard among each other, but they knew that no matter how hard they screamed they couldn't do anything but hold on and pray.

* * *

A/N: Ok, warning you now. These will be short chapters!!! This is just an idea I wanted to get out of my head so I could write for my other stories. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

And remember let me know how many chapters you want posted at a time!

-RED


	2. Chapter 2

One Piece

Stranded Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so glad that so many people have liked it so far. I hope I don't disappoint you. Here's chapter 2, I've decided to wait to post them all at once except the tenth chapter. That one is going to be special. So when I post #3 I will post them up till 9 at once.

* * *

A light breeze whipped over Nami's face, stirring her from her peaceful sleep. Her eyes slowly opened, and she soon found herself blinking away the soreness of sleep. She was in pain, here heart pounding, her throat dry and scratchy, and her body ached as if she'd just spent a night trying to out drink Zolo.

"Urgh, my head." She moaned, expecting to hear Zolo chuckling at her and wrapping her in his arms soothingly. But no such luck.

She finally pried her eyes open to look around her, when she realized, she was not in her cabin, nor was she even on the Merry Go at all. She searched her surroundings suddenly feeling an anxiety coming over her.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, cringing at the pain in her throat.

She was stranded….on a seemingly deserted island…. And she had no idea how it happened.

* * *

Zolo groaned as he walked down the beach of what appeared to be a deserted island. His body was sore from the following night, getting tossed and thrown all over the boat, while trying to hold on to Nami, only to be tossed over board by a series of waves.

He could distinctly remember Nami getting thrown with him, and as they rode the waves violently he held on to her for dear life. Somewhere along the way she had passed out, to overcome by the storm to remain conscious, and for the first time in his life, he felt real fear. He couldn't loose her, he couldn't let her go. She was all he had left.

But in the end no matter how hard he tried he couldn't protect her. He'd lost her to a large swell and lost consciousness as she drifted away.

He'd woken up here on this island, alone and heart broken, dreading the alternative of not finding his Nami on this island.

He'd ignored his own pain and discomfort, knowing he had felt worse and that he would feel worse if he lost her, and trekked on, searching the shoreline in his area.

He wasn't too worried about his own safety, gratefully knowing that his swords had remained true to their master and held on as tightly as they possibly could have. All he knew was that he had to find Nami, she had to have landed on this island too, she had to be alright.

* * *

Nami dragged herself along the beach, feeling pain and discomfort in all her bones and joints. She finally remembered what had happened the night before and she feared that she had been the only one to survive.

The thought that she had lost her Zolo terrified her. How was she supposed to survive without him? How would she live?

"No." she scolded herself, clutching the dark black green bandana she had taken hold of in order to remain with him on the ship. "Zolo is the toughest swordsmen alive, he is invincible, and there was no way a storm is going to beat him. His pride, as a swordsmen, would not allow it."

He was okay, she knew he was, he would be fine.

The problem was would she?

* * *

A/N: Like I said Short chapters. They won't all be this short, but they won't be very long either. PLEASE REVIEW!

-RED


	3. Chapter 3

One Piece

Stranded: Chapter 3

* * *

"Hey, Robin…Robin." Frankie called, stirring the young woman from her sleep. She opened her eyes slowly, squinting against the sun behind Frankie.

"Mmm, what happened?" she asked tiredly.

"We were hit with a big wave." Frankie explained. "It knocked everyone out and around." He said.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked, sitting up and holding her head in pain.

"I don't know haven't checked yet." He said. She smiled to herself as she realized he was worried about her.

"Ow." They heard from across the deck. It was a small soft voice.

"Chopper?" Frankie called, grabbing the reindeer's attention.

"Are you guys alright?" Chopper asked, his doctor's instincts kicking in.

"We're fine, Tony-kun, have you seen the other's?" Robin asked.

"Present." Usopp moaned from above in the crows nest.

"We're here too." Sanji sounded, before appearing from below deck, Luffy supported on his shoulder.

"What about Nami and Zolo?" Frankie asked.

"I haven't seen them." Usopp said as he climbed down the mast.

"They weren't below deck either." Sanji said.

"Oh no," Robin gasped, her eyes widening with realization. "They were tossed over board. Last night, they were hit with a wave." Robin explained.

"Damn it." Sanji cursed.

"We gotta find them." Luffy said, speaking up groggily.

"But how, we're pretty much lost without Nami" Usopp said.

"Actually, she taught me a little." Robin started. "Maybe if I look through her books I can find some guidance."

"Good idea." Chopper said. "Meanwhile I take care of Luffy below deck." The group looked at their captain to see him a little worse for wear.

Chopper followed Sanji down below deck while the rest of the crew got to work. Robin looked to the sky. The usual brilliant blue was changing into hues of pink, red, and orange.

"It will be dark soon." she said grabbing everyone's attention. They all looked to the sky, all the while hoping their crewmates would be alright.

* * *

Nami huddled under a large palm tree on the beach. Her knees were curled to her chest and her chin was placed on her knees. Her eyes watched the horizon as the colors of the sunset played across the sky. Sadness penetrated her being at her failure in locating her companion. She'd searched the beach for hours, never finding any sign of Zolo or any other living thing for that matter.

He stomach growled interrupting her thoughts and she couldn't help but wince, knowing she was useless in the wilderness. Sure she could find her way around and back over and over again but she wasn't much of a fighter, although not for lack of Zolo trying. His attempt at teaching her self defense had pretty much ended in a romp on the deck, while the crew was off exploring the island they were docked at. Just another one of the memories she would cherish forever.

Her stomach interrupted her thoughts again. She was doomed. She'd always depended on Sanji for food on the ship and Zolo for food else where. She wasn't a hunter, she wouldn't even know the first thing about it.

She was in trouble, and she knew it.

* * *

Zolo sighed as he lain sprawled out on the beach, starring up at the changing sky. It would be dark soon, and he wasn't really sure what to do. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander. Wander back to a time on the ship.

A time when all he could do was smile.

* * *

A/N: Please Review, thank you

-RED


	4. Chapter 4

Stranded

Chapter 4

* * *

_Flashback_

_She looked beautiful in the glow of the moonlight as it streamed in on her. She lay in bed on her stomach, sprawled out lazily in the spacious bed. He loomed over her, sitting on the side and enjoying the view of her milky smooth skin. _

_Zolo starred in awe as the small framed girl slept on through the night. He smiled, a smile he would never let anyone else see. A smile he reserved for only her. _

_The young woman stirred, shifting on the bed until she was comfortable again, and then drifted back to sleep. _

_Zolo reached down to the girl and placed his large calloused hand on the small of her back, rubbing gently until a small smile appeared on her face. She moaned relaxed. _

"_Zolo." She moaned. He leaned down over her and planted a few kisses on her shoulders and spine. _

_Her smile widened as her eyes slowly flickered open. _

"_What are you doing?" she asked jokingly. He smiled down at her, moving his hand to stroke her cheek sweetly. _

"_Just can't get enough of you." He whispered, looking straight into her eyes. Her smile turned serious as the weight of his words hit her. _

_Nami shifted, pulling herself up, while pulling the sheet around her body. She reached over to the bed side table, lighting the oil lamp sitting there. Once the room was filled with the warm glow of the flame she lit, she turned to Zolo and starred straight into his eyes. _

"_I…" she hesitated, knowing what she wanted to say could only end in one of two ways. "I…I want you to know that…I…" she sighed, then took a deep breath._

_Zolo watched her perplexed. She'd never stuttered like this before, at least not when he hadn't embarrassed her. _

" _Tell me." He said. "You can tell me anything." He said reassuringly. She smiled at him, gently putting her hand on the side of his face. He leaned into her warmth instinctively. _

"_I…love you." She finally said. _

_Zolo looked to her surprised. His eyes widened and he knew she was waiting for an answer. He, however, was never one for words. _

_Without warning he leaned forward and captured her lips in a searing kiss, pushing her back on the bed as he did so. She moaned against his lips, loving the way he ghosted his hands over her body._

"_Zolo." She moaned as her head fell back and her eyes closed. He pulled up a few inches above her and breathed lightly on her skin. Goosebumps formed freckling her flawless skin in the most sensual of ways. _

_Zolo reached down and lifted her legs to position her in the middle of the bed. He then crawled over her parting her legs with his knee. She let the thin sheet fall away as she fell into the fluffy mattress. _

"_Nami." He whispered, tailing his hands up her thighs. He rested his face into her shoulder and whispered dirtily in her ear. She moaned unable to hide her love for his rough language. She only hoped he intended to keep all his dirty promises. _

"_Zolo, please." She whispered, looking up at him, begging him to take her. _

_There it was, the look he could never resist. The look he'd cherish for eternity. _

_She didn't need to tell him twice, not with that look in her arsenal. Never with that look. _

_He plunged into her, pumping long and slow. Nami threw her head back in a silent scream as his member ran through her. _

"_Oh please, faster, harder." She pleaded. And so he did, until finally neither could take it any more. _

_He counted backwards in his head, feeling the end nearing. _

"_5…4…3…" he stopped counting and leaned over her ear, smoothing there cheeks together. "I love you, too." He whispered, and it was over. _

_Zolo grunted as Nami screamed, trying her hardest to keep herself under control, but knowing it was futile so long as Zolo was involved._

_Zolo collapsed half on her half on the bed. She wrapped her arm around his neck and laid her cheek on the top of his head. _

_After a few minutes he shifted off of her and lain on his side snuggling into her and wrapping her in his arms protectively. _

"_Good night." He whispered next to her. _

_She smiled lightly._

"_Good night, my love."_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Ok please review.

-RED


	5. Chapter 5

Stranded

Chapter 5

* * *

Robin searched through the shelves of books in Nami's cabin. She sighed as she set one down and grabbed another. So far her plan was an epic failure. All she could find we're old legend books and some bound sea charts she couldn't read.

She collapsed down in the chair at Nami's desk and rested her head exasperatedly in her hand. Worry plagued her as she thought of her friends stranded somewhere alone, or worse, floating in the ocean on the brink of death.

She looked up to see a picture frame sitting on the top of the desk. She picked it up to study it. The picture inside was simple and sweet. Zolo sat on the edge of the bed while Nami sat between his legs. His arms were wrapped around her waist while her arms sat on top of his. Nami's eyes were closed and a wide smile played across her face. She then looked to see a small smile across Zolo's, something she hadn't ever really seen before.

"Hey, babe, how's it going?" Frankie asked walking into the cabin. Robin looked up from the picture. "What's that?" he asked. She handed it to him and he looked it over.

"I really hope if anything they're together." Robin said, picking up the book she had set down. Frankie nodded in agreement and set the photo back on top of the desk. "I should get beck to work." Robin said.

"Do you need help?" he asked. Robin smiled up at him.

"Sure, grab a book and see what you can find."

He did and they sat in silence.

* * *

Nami opened her eyes to look up at the sky. The star shone brightly above her and she felt almost comforted by their glow. She could hear the waves beating on shore and they soon lulled her back to sleep.

The next morning came quickly for the young navigator and she once again found herself starving. She sighed. She supposed she should at least try to find herself something to eat.

Standing from her place on the sand she began a nervous journey into the tree line surrounding the beach.

"Please don't let anything try to eat me." She murmured to herself.

* * *

Zolo stretched and yawned as he sat up. It was morning and given the position of the sun, some time around 10. He'd need to get moving soon and find some food, so he'd have the energy to search for Nami. Today, he decided, he'd check a few miles into the tree line. He'd have to go that way anyway to find food.

Another yawn and the swordsman was on his feet heading into the trees on his quest for nourishment and his Nami.

Although it was not a good time for it, certain thoughts began to play through his mind. A smirk formed on his face.

For some perverted reason he could just picture Nami in a leopard skin loin cloth and tankini, sitting amongst the vines and trees, sexily feeding him wild grapes and serving him rum.

"Damn." He mumbled as an entire Tarzan and Jane scenario played in his head. His smirk turned wicked.

At least if he found her something good could come out of their predicament, although he had no doubt he'd have to convince Nami first, calm her down, feed her… etc. etc.

Zolo looked to the sky to take a seconds breather, before continuing. As he did his eyes were drawn to the plume of smoke rising into the air.

"Signs of life." He thought, as he rushed towards it.

* * *

Nami trudged through the jungle tired, her legs hurt, her head hurt, and her stomach was growling like a cat shark. She sighed.

She could feel it, she was doomed. There was no way a city girl like her was going to be able to fend for herself in the wilderness.

A rustling to her left brought her out of her thoughts. She looked towards them nervously.

All of a sudden a figure shot out of the bushes at her and before she could react, had her pinned on the ground.

"DIE DEMON! You won't get my rum!" she heard as she watched the now visible man raise his arm, his fist clenched around a home made knife. She screamed as loud as she could, terrified.

Her eyes closed and she turned her face away, waiting for the final blow.

"Oh, dear." She heard in a softer voice. Her eyes opened and cautiously she turned her head to look up at the man. "Oh, my. I'm so sorry." He said, standing up off of her. She looked up at him still scared as he reached his hand out to help her stand. She took it nervously.

"I'm so sorry dear, are you alright?" the man asked. Nami nodded. "It's the wild hogs around here, my dear, they just love to get their hands on my rum."

She looked the man up and down.

He was about 5'11 and bone thin. His skin was tan and his long scraggly hair was a deep dirty black. He wore nothing but an animal loin cloth around his waist and a spear strapped on his back.

Before either one could say anything, Nami's stomach growled. The man chuckled.

"It' seems your stomach is trying to tell you something." He said. "My camp is this way, if you want I have some food on the fire." He explained. She nodded meekly, still not having her voice back. He motioned for her to follow him and she did, keeping her distance.

She soon found herself in a clearing. To the left was a small makeshift hut and drying racks, where a few animal pelts hung. Next to that was a small set of huts where three wolves laid in front of. A giant fire pit sat in the center and on it was a large pig type creature, cooking away.

"Look what I found guys." The man said, gaining the attention of the wolves. They stood up and approached her. She backed away nervously. "Don't worry dear, their friendly." He said. The three wolves stopped in front of her and sniffed her before walking away indifferently. "Looks like they approve."

"Lucky me." She mumbled. The man gestured for Nami to sit on one of the logs set up around the fire and she did. He then cut up some meat from the pig and set it on a flat stone, handing it to her. She took it.

"Thanks." She said. He nodded. She began to eat never looking up at him. He soon broke the silence.

"The names Rooge." He said, trying to get her talking. She looked up.

"Nami" she replied.

"Well then Nami it's nice to meet ya." He said. "How'd you wind up here?" he asked.

"Storm, I was thrown from my ship." She explained.

"A sailor, eh?" he started. "Judging by your clothes your not military….are you?" she shook her head. "Well you can't be a pirate, you're too pretty for that." She blushed.

"Actually I'm a navigator on a pirate ship." She explained, taking a bite of her food.

"Interesting." Rooge replied.

"How did you get here?" she asked. He smiled.

"I sailed here and then chose to stay." Rooge explained. "You see originally I came here to stalk up on exotic fruit, I was a merchant, but then I realized how beautiful this place was and how peaceful and I decided to stay." He explained. She smiled.

"Wow, talk about zen." She said. Rooge chuckled.

* * *

"I found it!" Robin exclaimed running out on deck. The crew turned to look at her. "I can back track us to Nami and Zolo."

* * *

A/N: please review

-RED


	6. Chapter 6

Stranded

Chapter 6

* * *

Nami yawned as she swallowed a mouthful of rum. She smiled at Rooge who was also drinking some rum.

"Thanks again." She said, setting the bottle down next to her. "How did you get all this rum though?"

"Rum runners." He said. "They stop here and I trade them some fruit for some supplies and rum."

"Really." She said excitedly. "When are they coming back?" she asked.

"Two weeks." he said. Her spirits dropped. "If you were hoping to barder passage I wouldn't recommend it. There not the most gentlemanly of sailors." He said.

"I've been around worse." She explained. "And I wouldn't be alone anyway." She continued.

"Really?" he asked confused. "Who else would there be?"

"Another crew mate was thrown over with me. I believe he's here too." She said.

"Huh? What does he look like?" Rooge asked curious.

"He's tall, green hair, carries three swords and has lots of scars." She said. Rooge could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Do you have anything of his?" he asked. She stopped to think for a moment. Then she remembered.

"Does this count?" she asked pulling out Zolo's deep black green bandana.

"Raltz, Mill." Rooge said, taking the bandana. Two of the wolves stood up, and trotted over, sniffing the piece of fabric. "Go look." He said. They snorted and ran off.

"Wow." She said looking at him grateful.

"Don't worry, if he's here they'll find him." Rooge reassured.

* * *

"Hey check it out!" Luffy yelled as he pointed to an island ahead of them. He sat perched on the goat's head.

"It's an island." Chopper continued.

"Maybe their there." Luffy continued.

"I hope so, Captain- san." Robin said as she looked on from the upper high deck.

"How long do you think it'll take to get there?" Ussop asked.

Robin looked at the sky then the island.

"Tommorow afternoon at the latest, I think." She said.

* * *

Zolo stretched and sighed. He'd managed to get to the smoke plume, but in the end it turned out to only be what was left of a small camp fire, making him think that it was either Nami or that someone else was on this island.

Honestly he was starting to get seriously worried. If Nami had made it to this island too, shouldn't he have found her by now? His hope was beginning to dwindle. It wasn't easy to keep high spirits in such circumstances.

Zolo stopped walking as fast running footsteps beat against the ground.

"Sets of four." He thought as the pattern became apparent. "Wild animals." He continued, drawing his swords. The sounds were closer, he prepared himself.

* * *

"Nami." Rooge said, gaining the young girls attention. "Why don't you go into the hut and get some sleep, you look exhausted." He said. She smiled at him, knowing he was right.

"Thank you." She said, making her way into the hut.

When she was gone Rooge pulled out some papers from a box next to the third wolf's hut.

"Look at this, Lee." Rooge said, holding up two wanted posters in front of the wolf. An almost humanly evil smirk appeared on his face. "We've hit the jack pot my friend. Take these two posters to the rest of the team on the other side of the jungle. I want them to prepare for a bountiful harvest."

* * *

A/N: And the thot plickens….lol ( plot thickens for those who didn't catch that)

Please review

-RED


	7. Chapter 7

Stranded

Chapter 7

* * *

Four men sat round a fire on the opposite side of the jungle. Each man was as despicable as the last.

The largest of the four sat at the head of the group picking his teeth with a sharpened bone. He was a large, slightly rounded man, with a flat face. His hair was pitch, black and his long beard was braided in two sections. He went by the name, Nazca.

The second of the men was about the same size as the first. He was thin in the face and very clean shaven. His hair was blonde and his eyes a deep blue. He went by the name Rolf.

The third was also the smallest. He had flaming red hair and dark beady eyes. He was well built but extremely compact. He went by the name, Pargo.

Then there was the fourth man. He was the tallest of the four, but also the most thin. His hair was a deep brown and his eyes a sharp blue. He went by the name of Don.

Lee, the third of the wolves, stormed through a line of bushes to the left of the men. Nazca looked up as Lee approached him. He took the paper from the large wolf's jaw.

"Check it out men, Rooge, got us another mark." Nazca looked at the paper. "Oh ho ho, and it's a real pay out too."

"Who and how much, Naz?" Rolf asked.

"Roranoa Zolo, 32 mill." He then turned to the second poster. "Ooo, we got us a babe, gentlemen."

"Who you callin' a gentlemen." Pargo snapped. They cackled.

"This girl's worth 16 mill." Nazca interrupted.

"Talk about heavy hitters." Don said. "Rooge sure got us some good ones."

"We may get a little fun out of the woman too." Pargo said.

"I like the way you think my friend." Nazca said. They cackled again.

Don turned to Lee and smirked.

"Send Rooge the affirmative. Do everything just like before."

* * *

Zolo stood ready for anything as the sound of beating footsteps grew closer. All of a sudden two large gray wolves jumped through the tree line at him and landed in front of him. He stood in defense, his swords in front of him, ready for anything.

One of the wolves stepped forward cautiously and dropped a familiar piece of black green fabric in front of him.

"_My bandana." _He thought, remembering that he had lost it when Nami slipped away from him. He looked up at the wolves. The second of the two gestured with a head nod for him to follow.

Both wolves turned and started walking back the way they came. Cautiously, Zolo followed picking up his bandana on the way.

* * *

Rooge smirked an evil smirk as he watched over the sleeping girl. She had easily fallen to sleep, almost as soon as she hit the pillow. A thick piece of fabric was clutched in his hand. He stepped forward quietly, standing above her. He quickly descended on her, covering her mouth with the fabric.

Nami's eye snapped open, as the pressure awoke her. Her scream was muffled as he pressed harder until finally her struggles ended and her eyes lulled closed tiredly.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter down. Please review. (He used Chloroform for those of you who wish to know.)

-RED


	8. Chapter 8

Stranded

Chapter 8

* * *

Zolo stepped through the brush and into the clearing where he came face to face with a dirty man and his 'camp'

"Zolo, right?" the man asked as he approached. Zolo nodded. The man held his hand out. "I'm Rooge." He said. "Nami asked me to help find you." He explained.

"Where is she?" he asked getting straight to the point. Rooge chuckled at his eagerness.

"She's in the hut." Rooge said pointing toward the wooden shack. He nodded in thanks and then rushed into the hut.

Rooge smirked behind him.

Zolo rushed into the hut to see Nami lying on the small cot on the floor. He knelt next to her and placed his hand on her forehead, feeling the warmth of her skin.

It was at that moment, he realized just how much he'd worried over her. Just how much he'd missed her and loved her.

Nami stirred, her eyes glazed over as they opened. She opened her mouth to speak, and he leaned down to hear her better.

"_Run."_ She rasped out. He looked down at her confused. _"Trap." _She continued before her eyes closed again and her head lulled off to the side. His eyes widened as he reached down for her.

"Nami." He said, trying to wake her. "Nami."

"That's not going to work." he heard behind him. Before he could turn around a sharp pain shot through his head, and the world around him went black.

"_Nami."_

* * *

"_Zolo." _

He heard her calling him, a faint whisper, the beautiful coo of a dove.

"_Zolo."_

She called again. He could hear the distress in her voice. Why was his Nami in distress.

"_Zolo, please wake up."_

She was begging him to wake up, pleading with him. Why?"

It suddenly came to him. The man, the wolves, the trap.

Zolo's eyes shot open, only to close again when a sudden pain shot through his head. The pain was intense and he could see a white light behind his eyes.

A warming sensation was felt on his forehead. It soothed away the aches in his head. He opened his eyes slowly to come face to face with the woman of his dreams.

She smiled down at him sweetly, and it became apparent to him that he was lying in her lap.

"I was getting worried." she said softly.

"Sorry." He replied, attempting to sit up. She helped him. What happened?" he asked looking around the dark hut.

"We've been captured by bounty hunters." She explained. "I thought he was just being sweet." She continued sadly. Zolo looked to her recognizing the feeling of betrayal in her voice. He leaned over and kissed her deeply, making her smile.

"Don't worry." He said, standing up.

Nami watched as Zolo explored the single room hut. It was very simple in design. The cot she slept on earlier was in the far corner and the door was next to that, sealed up tight to prevent their escape. In the other corner was a bathroom, which gave Nami reason to believe that Rooge's rouse was nothing more then a lie from the start.

"How many are there, do you know?" Zolo asked.

"Including Rooge, five." She said.

"That's not too many, I could probably take them out on my own, but I don't know what kind of weapons they have." He said, pacing. He looked up at Nami. "Do you know what they did with my swords?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I didn't even see them take them." Nami explained.

Zolo sighed as he sat down on the cot. He gestured for Nami to come sit next to him. She did and as she took her seat she snuggled close to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She loved how warm he felt as he wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

"Hey do you see that smoke?" Usopp asked calling down from the crow's nest. Robin grabbed Nami's binoculars and pointed them towards the island they were approaching.

"What is it?" Frankie asked, squinting against the already darkening twilight.

"Smoke." Robin replied. She handed him the binoculars.

"Huh, it is. Like a campfire or something." Frankie said. He passed the binoculars to Sanji when he gestured for them.

"You think it could be Zolo and Nami?" Chopper asked hopefully.

"Hopefully." Sanji said, putting the binoculars down.

"We'll know soon enough." Robin said.

* * *

A/N: Please review. Only two chapters to go.

-RED


	9. Chapter 9

Stranded

Chapter 9

* * *

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Pargo sneered, entering the hut, the next morning. He starred the young couple down, paying particular attention to Nami as she clutched tightly to Zolo.

"What the hell do you want?" Zolo gritted through clenched teeth. He was an inch away from tearing this guy a new one. How dare he even think about his Nami.

"Well, pirate, I want…." He paused, smirking evilly. He stepped forward and grabbed Nami by the arm, pulling her up to him. "Her." he finished.

He didn't even get the chance to adjust his grip before he found himself on his back, knocked out cold.

"Pargo!" Don called rushing into the hut. He too did not last long.

"Zolo?" Nami asked worried, seeing the rage in his eyes.

"Come on." He said simply grabbing her by the arm and rushing out into the open.

Rooge, Nazca, and Rolf stood from their places around the fire and took a fighting stance. Zolo pushed Nami back and out of the way as Nazca attacked first. Zolo took him out with only a few simple jabs and punches and then focused on the other two. Rooge charged next and seemed to be more skilled in hand to hand, which put Zolo at more of a disadvantage then he would have liked.

Rooge punched with his left and connected on Zolo's jaw, knocking him back. Zolo quickly regained his footing however and dodged the next blow. He jumped forward and punched Rooge back. Rooge fell back on the ground and struggled to get back up.

"Damn, this guy is strong." He complained. Rolf looked down at his friend and then charged Zolo, tackling him to the ground and knocking the wind out of him.

Rolf picked himself up off Zolo and backed away to help Rooge up. Meanwhile Nami ran to Zolo's side.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" she asked worried. Zolo coughed.

"He won't be for long." Rolf taunted evilly at her. She looked up at the two men as the approached. "Ya know, you pirates are all the same. Always jumping to violence. We had no intention of hurting you…badly. We only wanted to collect you bounties. Which by the way are the largest bounties to come to this island." Rolf explained.

Nami glared at the two men.

"Your pathetic." She spat. "Do you really have nothing better to do then sit around like dogs and wait for that one in a million chance that a pirate or two will just land here?"

Rooge smirked. "You landed here didn't you." Rolf chuckled darkly.

"And with both of your bounties we won't have to do this again for awhile."

Rooge stepped forward and grabbed Nami by the arm pulling her away from Zolo. "Now, let's see how durable your friend here is."

Nami watched in horror as, Rolf began beating on an unconscious Zolo.

"No!" she screamed, dropping to her knees. She watched as his face began to bleed and bruises began to form. "Leave him alone." She cried.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Rolf revved up to kick Zolo again. Nami couldn't watch, she closed her eyes and looked away.

"What the…" she heard Rooge gasp above her, before she heard Rolf's scream. She looked up to see Zolo on his knee tossing Rolf away. She let out a breath of relief.

* * *

A/N: One chapter left to go. Please review

-RED


	10. Chapter 10

Stranded

Chapter 10

A/N: Here it is, the final chapter. ENJOY!!!!

* * *

"Finally." Luffy said jumping onto the sand from the ship.

"Relax, Luffy." Sanji said.

"Maybe we should split up." Chopper suggested, turning to Robin.

"I agree." She replied. "We'll find them faster."

The crew separated without a word, Robin, Chopper and Frankie going one way and Luffy, Sanji and Ussop going another.

"Let's check beyond the tree line." Robin said, heading for the trees. Frankie and Chopper followed without protest.

As they walked Chopper paid close attention to the ground. He could see footprints in the sand.

"Hey, check out these footprints." Chopper said. Robin and Frankie stopped, turning toward Chopper and kneeling down to look at the sand.

"He's right." Frankie confirmed. Robin inspected them.

"A woman's footprint." She said. "Look, there's the ball of the foot, and then the heel of her high heel." Robin instructed.

"It has to be Nami." Frankie said. "Only she would wear high heels to a deserted island." Robin nodded in agreement.

"Let's go." She said, following the footprints.

* * *

Sanji sighed.

"They look like Zolo's boots." He said inspecting the footprints in the sand beyond the tree line.

"Then it must be him." Luffy said.

"I don't see any different tracks." Ussop said. "It looks like its just him." he said.

"That's not good." Luffy said.

"It doesn't mean anything." Sanji explained. "For all we know they haven't even found each other."

"Honestly." Ussop said looking up at Sanji as the young cook stood up. "I hope they did."

* * *

"Son of a bitch." Rooge hissed as he watched the last of his friends fly off unconscious. He watched the young swordsman, struggle to his feet and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

Rooge panicked, and looked down to still see Nami at his feet. He reached down and grabbed the young girl, holding her close to him with his makeshift knife at her throat. Nami gasped as fear gripped her.

She looked to Zolo, her eyes begging him to help her.

"Let her go." Zolo gritted out.

Rooge cackled.

"Oh, please, like you're in any position to be barking orders." He said. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm the one with hostage." He smirked evilly. Zolo glared, his eyes boring holes into Rooge. "It's touching really. Love finding it's way into the hearts of two pirates." Rooge taunted. He shifted his face to nestle into her hair, and inhaled deeply. "Ah," he said turning back to face Zolo's enraged expression. "You're a lucky man, Roranoa Zolo. Lucky to have found yourself such a nice piece of ass." his smirk widened, as he watched Zolo's muscles tense.

* * *

"You see that?" Frankie asked looking up above the trees, to see smoke.

"Yea, it could be a campfire." Chopper said. "Lets go."

Robin and Frankie followed Chopper through another line of trees before stopping behind a line of shrubs. Peering over the top they were shocked to find their targets in a stand off.

"We need to help them." Frankie whispered to his friend. Robin and chopper agreed.

"What do we do?" Chopper asked. Both boys looked to Robin. She was silent as she thought.

"I think I have an idea." she finally replied.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Ussop asked, as he searched the brush line just behind the trees.

"It sounded like someone's hurt." Sanji replied, making his way past the brush line. As he stepped through, he looked to the ground to find two men unconscious on the ground and surrounded by three wolves.

"Whoa." Luffy said, as he too stepped through with Ussop. The three wolves looked up at them and began to growl.

"Ah, crap." Ussop said, as the wolves charged. Without a second thought Sanji stepped up and sent one of the wolves flying. One of the remaining two charged Sanji while the third charged at Ussop.

Ussop screamed as the wolf leapt into the air, but it never made contact. Ussop opened his eyes to see the wolf go flying and Luffy standing right in front of him. The last wolf whom charged Sanji was also flying through the air.

* * *

Rooge looked away from Zolo as he heard a scream.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

While he was distracted, Zolo charged him, taking him by surprise, but not disarming him. He took the knife away from Nami's throat and pointed it at Zolo, but Zolo never made it. He stopped short and Rooge watched him confused before a sharp pain shot through his head.

Nami slumped to the ground and was caught by Zolo. She cried.

"I want to go home now." she said, Zolo chuckled.

"We can now." he said, looking back at an angry full size Chopper.

"No one tries to hurt my friends." He said in his deep voice. Nami looked back at him and smiled. Suddenly a thought struck her.

"That scream." she said. "It sounded like Ussop."

"You know my scream?" they all heard on the other side of the camp. Out from the bushes stepped Sanji Luffy and Ussop.

"Kinda, Pathetic." Luffy joked. Ussop glared.

"Are you guys ok?" Sanji asked as he walked over to the hut and picked Zolo's swords up. He then walked over to Zolo who was helping Nami up and handed him the swords.

"We are now." she said.

"What happened, and who are these guys?" Ussop asked.

"Bounty hunters." Zolo replied.

"Then we should get out of here." Robin said. "Their could be more."

They all agreed and headed back to the ship together.

* * *

Nami stood by her bookshelf, reorganizing the books Robin went through. She was very impressed with the older woman for picking up on the navigation so quickly. She supposed desperate times call for desperate measures.

A knocking came at the door and after she called for their entry, the door opened, revealing Zolo. She smiled.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey." he replied. "How are you?" he asked. She smiled at him sweetly.

"I'm ok." she replied. "A few scratches, but other then that I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" he asked, walking closer, and wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled up at him.

"I'm sure." she replied. "Besides, why should we dwell on the past, when what we have in front of us is so damn good?" she asked. He smirked, leaning down to capture her lips.

Zolo lightly ran his large hands up and down her body and she moaned, loving how he made her feel. With one swift movement, he had her wrapped around him, and he carried her to the bed, gently placing her there.

He laid on top of her, all the while never breaking the kiss. She held him close to her, her hands roaming his back, clawing at his shirt.

Their shirts were gone quickly, then his pants and her skirt. His hands traveled to her chest, each one cupping one of her large breasts. She moaned, as his calloused hands massaged her through her bra. She longed, however, to feel his hands on her bare skin.

As if he could read he thoughts, Zolo reached behind her and unsnapped said bra, before returning her breasts to his rough palms. Her moans grew louder.

"Zolo." she moaned as he kissed down her stomach and to the edge of her panties. She whimpered, when he let her breasts go, and the cold air touch them, puckering the nipple more. She sighed when he massaged her thighs comfortingly. He slid his hands up and under her bottom, lifting her enough to hook his fingers into her panties and pulling them down.

He discarded them, by dropping them on the floor, then turned back to her. Zolo replaced his hands on her bottom and lifted her again. Slipping in between her thighs he smirked as her muscles tightened when his warm breath blew across her folds.

"Mmmm." she moaned long and deep. It took what little will power she had not to grab his head and smash his face into her.

Once again their connection became evident when he seemed to read her mind. He swiftly buried his face into her folds and devoured her. She bit her tongue as hard as she could to keep herself from screaming.

"Oh god." she moaned as her fingers fisted in the sheets. She was close, and he'd only just began. It was official, she was completely wrapped up in him.

Her thoughts were cut short when a sudden burst of pleasure ripped through her very being.

She gasped and panted for breath as she came down from her high. Zolo crawled back up her body and buried his head in her shoulder, kissing and nipping her until she relaxed.

When she was relaxed enough, Nami pulled Zolo up to face her and kissed him deeply. As they did he took the chance to position himself.

"Ready?" he whispered. She nodded.

With a swift plunge of his hips he entered her and began to pump in and out of her. They came together over and over again, starting slow and then building speed, until they reached the peak of their pleasure and tumbled down the other side together.

Zolo collapsed next to her and pulled her into him. He nestled his face near her ear.

"I love you." he whispered.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, my laptop is getting fixed so I have to use my grandpa's and his programs are all weird. Anyway, hope you like it, this is the end.

Please review

-RED


End file.
